<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【OC】无题 by daogedecao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356442">【OC】无题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daogedecao/pseuds/daogedecao'>daogedecao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 小妈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daogedecao/pseuds/daogedecao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>刷推偶然看到韩国太太一条我并不吃的cp的条漫，没太看懂但是好像是小妈问候晚回来的便宜儿子，dokidoki<br/>莫名其妙的韩国背景小妈文学<br/>更奇怪的是我连韩剧都几乎没看过<br/>是毫无考据的奇怪OC<br/>只有一个基友看了安慰说好，其他基友看完我基本上圈内社会性死亡<br/>总之还是存个档<br/>毕竟ao3也没啥人看我可以随意碎碎念</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【OC】无题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在浩回到公寓时已经过了午夜。<br/>再早一些时候的一场大雨，让整个首尔都被笼罩在雨雾之下。在浩到家时虽然雨已经停了，却还是沾回了满身的潮气。他在玄关处像狗一般甩甩头发上的水，随意踢掉了脚上沾了泥的运动鞋，进门时无意间一瞥，看到了鞋架上那双酒红色的短靴。在他微微愣神的时候，玄关处便多了一个人。<br/>“呀，去见女朋友，回来的也太晚了吧，我们在浩。”一如既往略带了一点沙哑的嗓音在寂静的夜里响起，穿着浴袍男人眼里带着一丝戏谑，“是去哪里逛了呢，你爸爸好担心啊。”<br/>尽扯谎。在浩想着，瞪了男人一眼。目光本该锁定在男人那双细长凤眼之上的，却又不自觉向下，沿着那根纤细的脖颈一路下滑，落在了敞开的领口出露出的大片象牙白的肌肤上一点红痕处。<br/>异常的恼怒与烦躁在在浩心底膨胀，他一手纠紧挎包带子，骨节发出咔咔的响声。<br/>狐狸一样的东西。有个声音在他脑海中响起，刺耳又熟悉。<br/>啊，要疯。在浩的头痛得突突跳，咬了咬牙，迈开大步从男人身边擦肩而过。<br/>“哎一古。”男人轻轻笑了起来，那声音在黑暗之中显出了几分的诡异。于是在浩告诉自己不要回头，踩着木制的楼梯吱吱呀呀上了楼，将男人一个人留在了那一片黑暗之中。<br/>狐狸一样的东西。那个声音又在他脑海之中响起。</p><p>那是在浩母亲的声音。尖利、聒噪、疯子一样的声音。<br/>父母是不是因为爱情而结婚的呢？在浩不得而知。粗笨、暴躁又偏执的母亲，以及沉默、无能又懦弱的父亲，从他懂事起，家里就一直是那个样子。母亲究竟为什么死呢？这个在浩也不知道。他只知道某一天沉默、无能又懦弱的父亲似乎被压抑到了极点，突然如火山一般爆发了。那是父母有史以来第一次真正意义上的争吵，而不再是母亲一个人扯着嗓子嚷嚷。在那次争吵的第二天，在浩回到家便发现用一条腰带吊死自己的母亲。<br/>母亲确实留了遗书，是在浩第一个发现的。但他没有看，因为信封上只写了父亲的名字。在浩将信封交给了父亲，而父亲，连那信封拆也没有拆开，便用打火机点上，一把火烧成了灰烬。<br/>直到很久之后，在浩才意识到，那是粗笨、暴躁又偏执的母亲妄图捍卫自己破碎爱情的最后一搏，那也是沉默、无能又懦弱的父亲，近乎残忍的拒绝和抗议。<br/>母亲去世不久后，父亲忽然像是变了个人，依旧沉默，却也不算太过无能。工作顺风顺水，不久便坐上了代表的位置，薪水也涨了，换了宽敞的大房子，换上了最新款的智能机，给儿子的零用也多了起来。<br/>再过不久，像是觉得换了的房子太过空旷一般，父亲将男人带回了家。</p><p>在浩是在高二那年第一次见到男人。父亲介绍他时说了一个拗口的外国名字。摆明了是假名，太假了，以至于所有人反而不想计较。<br/>男人简直就是在浩母亲的反面。纤细、年轻又安静，漂亮得有些缥缈，仿佛下一秒就会和鬼神一样消失在雾里。他染了一头浅灰色的头发，发根处显出淡淡的黑，看见在浩时眯起了眼，笑容澄澈到令人恶心。<br/>“是叫在浩吧，真可爱呀。”<br/>“你很缺钱吗？连老男人也不放过。”在浩瞪他，出言不逊道。说什么呢臭小子，身后的父亲骂道，结结实实给了他脑袋一巴掌，打得他头昏眼花。于是那男人又咧嘴，露出两颗尖利的犬齿，狐狸一样笑了起来。</p><p>在那之后男人便时常出入在浩家，多数时候是晚上来，偶尔白天便会过来，却从未留宿。他会在离开前去厨房，时不时留下紫菜包饭或是大酱汤，凌晨时分披着月光离开。在浩就坐在屋里，隔着一面墙听见父亲和男人的喘息、父亲熟睡的鼾声、男人洗漱时的水声、厨房碗筷的脆响，最后是关门的咔哒。然后，在浩会在窗口看着男人离去的身影被月光镀上一层银边，直到消失在街道的尽头，再蹑手蹑脚下楼，将男人在厨房里留下的食物一股脑儿倒进下水道。<br/>男人分明是知道，却从来不说，依旧做着在浩父亲从未吃到过的饭，就像是对在浩行为的嘲讽。<br/>啊，要疯。当男人眯着凤眼冲自己笑时，恼怒与烦躁几乎将在浩的心碾得粉碎。</p><p>崔敏恩是在浩年级最疯的姑娘，也是最漂亮的姑娘。所以当敏恩跟在浩告白时，在浩那句好啊多少带点为了面子的成分。大发，臭小子被校花主动告白，朋友们都疯了一样喊着在浩请客，连沉默寡言的父亲在得知之后都满脸得意，零花钱给得更加阔绰了些。但当在浩看向男人时，他却依旧往常那副虚无缥缈的样子，在注意到在浩目光后回过头，虚情假意地给了他一个祝福的笑容。<br/>“我们在浩真了不起呀。”<br/>哇，想吐。每当回忆起那张脸，在浩都默默咬着自己腮帮子的软肉，直到口腔出血。敏恩拉着他的手，哈哈笑着，哥啊，表情好可怕。<br/>如果可怕为什么要来追我啊？在浩问她。<br/>可怕的哥我也喜欢啊。敏恩笑得更欢了，凑上来吻在浩。于是在浩张开了嘴，初吻是满嘴的血腥味。<br/>在浩和敏恩就这么磕磕碰碰一直交往了下去。不过与其说是一起走，不如说是被疯丫头拖着往前走，在浩只是跟着，在敏恩主动凑上前来时从善如流地回应。亲吻也好，做爱也好。<br/>喜欢敏恩吗？爱吗？好像也并没有，不过是怕麻烦而已吧。这么一想，在浩也觉得自己有些好笑。他们在暴雨之中手拉着手飞奔过明洞的街道，敏恩高声大笑着，明明刚才在酒吧没有喝什么酒，却好像已经醉了一样。在浩被她半拖着回到了敏恩租住的老旧公寓楼，在走廊上跌跌撞撞，进门时拉扯着彼此湿透的外衣，唇舌交叠，让两具年轻的肉体在玄关处纠缠。敏恩轻咬了他一下，又跟疯子一样大笑了起来。于是隔着薄薄的墙板，传来了隔壁住户愤怒的敲击声。<br/>“学生！以为现在是几点了呀，真是疯子！”<br/>“什么呀大妈，管好自己不好嘛！是想我过来揍你一顿吗？”敏恩混混似得喊道，一脚踢在墙上。隔壁的女人呀了一声，却再没了动静。<br/>在浩几不可见地皱了眉，敏恩却毫无察觉，反倒是相当大胆地将在浩的手放在了自己的乳房上揉捏，露出了胜利般的笑容，再开口时声音低了下去，语调都显得陌生。<br/>“西八，隔壁那个臭三八，狐狸一样的东西。”<br/>那声音在在浩脑海之中放慢、变调，最终成了另一个女人的声音。于是当在浩低下头时，忽然发现敏恩的身体逐渐变宽，皮肤皱褶塌陷下去，双眼暴突，唇舌呈现出绛紫色。就好像当年推开门时发现的那句俯瞰着他的尸体一样。<br/>就像他母亲一样。<br/>在浩触电一般猛地将敏恩推离自己的怀抱，力道之大几乎让身形娇小的女孩甩在身后的门上。<br/>“呀，什么呀？疯了吗哥？”敏恩发出了一小声惊呼，向后趔趄了两步。<br/>在浩低头愣愣地瞪着她，忽然有些恐慌。跟他告白的那个敏恩，是这样聒噪、粗鲁又疯癫的女孩么？是那么像他母亲的女孩么？他再一转头，瞥见挂在公寓玄关处那面穿衣镜，镜子里映照出支棱着一头尖刺般金发的青年高大的身影，以及青年被黑暗模糊了的五官。那不像在浩，却更像另一个男人。<br/>沉默又懦弱，他父亲的脸。<br/>啊，真是……在浩将脸埋进手里，莫名有些想笑。<br/>“敏恩啊。”他说，语气平静连自己都有些害怕，“分手吧。”<br/>“啊在说什么呀？哥，脑子不正常了吗？”<br/>“听不懂吗？”在浩将手从脸上缓缓放下，低头直视着敏恩的眼睛，“我说，分手吧。”</p><p>从浴室出来，在浩蹑手蹑脚去了书房，趴在窗前对着夜空点燃了一根烟。手机停留在line的界面，全是敏恩发来骂他的各种脏话。<br/>西八，那个疯丫头，骂人那么难听，打人的时候下手也那么重。刚刚照镜子的时候，额角已经显出淡淡的淤痕，等到早上看大概会更加惨不忍睹吧。在浩苦笑着吐出烟圈，默默滑动着手机画面。<br/>“在跟女朋友聊天嘛？青春呐。”身后响起的声音让在浩一个激灵，险些把手机从窗口跌落。他转过头，发现男人不知何时已经悄无声息地站在了他身后，抬着头，还是那一张狐狸似得笑脸。<br/>狗X，连一点声音都没有，鬼一样的家伙。在浩想着，又低头瞪着男人。<br/>此时男人已经脱下了那身浴袍，换上了一件白色的衬衫，衬衫的下摆堪堪包住臀部，再往下便是未着寸缕的两条瓷白的腿。不合尺码的衣服大概是属于在浩的父亲，过于宽大领口让大片肌色暴露在在浩的视线之下。青年的目光并不情愿落在那里，落下了却又难以移开。男人的锁骨上有一点红痕，很淡的颜色，但在男人如尸鬼般苍白的皮肤上却像是燃烧的火焰一般扎眼。<br/>那大概是父亲留下的。在意识到这一点时，愤怒与烦躁又一次挤压着在浩的心脏。<br/>男人却似乎完全没有意识到在浩隐隐的怒气，兀自靠了过来，一勾手夺去了在浩嘴里的烟。<br/>“在浩，也已经是大人的年纪了。但是烟，不要碰比较好呀。”他将夺来的烟放进了自己的唇瓣之间，动作自然得理所当然，将曾今贴在在浩唇边的滤嘴含在嘴里，深吸一口后，冲着在浩的脸吐出灰白的烟气，隔着迷离的烟雾，勾着嘴角笑了起来，“尼古丁可是有毒的东西。”<br/>被烟喷了满脸让在浩下意识眨了一下眼睛，怒意也进一步升级。手机被他捏在手里，本就在平日里被随意对待而裂开的屏幕发出令人担忧的咔咔声。<br/>“哎一古，这是怎么了？”男人无视在浩逐渐黑下来的脸色，叼着烟歪了歪头，抬起手小心翼翼触了触在浩微微肿起的额头，“跟谁打架了？”<br/>“……”<br/>“啊，敏恩妹妹吗？吵架了？”男人冰凉的指尖从在浩微微发烫的额前滑过，柔软的指腹贴着隐隐刺痛的那一点，嘲弄似得戳弄着，“不能这样呐，敏恩妹妹那么喜欢在浩，为什么要吵架啊？”<br/>距离拉近了些，在浩可以闻到男人身上散发出的尼古丁混着洗发香波的味道，还有洗完澡后依然留下的、淡得缥缈的木质香水的气息。所有的气味在在浩的鼻腔内糅合，又在他脑内爆炸，在他意识之前，身体先做出了反应，一把握住男人触摸自己额头的手，顺势向前，将身形小自己一圈的男人逼退了一步，单薄的背脊撞在窗前。男人因为突如其来的动作而显出一秒的诧异，叼在嘴里的半截烟从唇角滑落，烟头出红色的火心在不合适的白衬衫衣领处留下黑色的一点，又从窗口滚落，在夜色中隐没。<br/>“啊，我不说话你就说个不停，真是……”在浩扣住男人的手，力道有些大，捏得那纤细的骨骼发出轻微的咔哒声，“是觉得我不会揍你吗，大叔？”<br/>在浩高大的身影在男人脸上投下一片阴影，模糊了男人的五官。但黑暗之中，男人大概还是那副狐狸一样的笑脸。他踮起脚，将脸凑近，说话时唇几乎贴着在浩的唇瓣。<br/>“在浩呀，你现在这个样子，是要揍我……”没有被握住的左手按在在浩胸前，顺势一路向下，掌心轻巧地贴在了青年的胯间，隔着底裤在不知何时已经半立起来的性器上揉了一把，“还是要吻我呀？”<br/>在浩的大脑忽然一片空白。<br/>长久以来积聚的愤怒与烦躁到达顶峰，在在浩脑海之中炸裂开来。至此，从四散的情感碎屑之中，在浩忽然意识到，隐藏在暴怒之后，更为晦涩的另一份感情。<br/>那是黏稠、阴暗、扭曲的，名为嫉妒的感情。<br/>因为男人身上穿着的是他父亲的、而非在浩的衣服。因为男人留在厨房的料理将进入父亲、而非在浩的胃里。因为一墙之隔，让男人发出喘息的是他的父亲，而非在浩。<br/>“怎么说这种话，光跟爸睡满足不了你吗？”尽管如此说着，但在浩明白自己不过是虚张声势而已。他扣住男人手腕的手隐隐有些颤抖，而另一只手也努力克制着不要揽住对方的腰。距离那条红线只有一步之遥，在跨过之前，在浩还在做着最后的挣扎。<br/>“毕竟上年纪了啊，姜代表。”男人贴得更近了一些，近到在浩的皮肤都能感受到他嘴角的笑意，“以前明明……”<br/>已经可以了，在浩没有让他说完。他将男人所有评论父亲的话语用自己的唇舌堵在了嘴边。这个吻有些苦涩，因为男人没说完的话语，还有他没有抽完的烟。<br/>疯子。他想，不知道在骂男人还是在骂自己。</p><p>男人接吻的时候并没有闭上眼睛。当两人的舌在彼此的口腔中纠缠时，那双凤眼直勾勾地望进在浩的眼瞳里，眼底的戏谑几乎灼瞎在浩的双眼。在浩不愿移开视线，努力回望着男人晦暗的目光，背依着书房的木质书柜，双手死死圈住男人的精瘦的腰肢，任由他跨坐在自己腿上，纤瘦地像是仅剩下皮肉和骨头的双手揽着自己的脖颈。<br/>与在浩所抱过的敏恩柔软的肉体不同，属于男性的骨骼和肌肉有些硌手。男人比敏恩个子高一些，好似也更重一些，全身的重量都压在他的腿上。两人贴得太近，在浩的性器就贴在男人紧实的腹部，小幅度地摩擦着。当他们短暂分开时，男人微微扬起头，唇角牵出暧昧的银丝，男人又笑了，再度凑上前将唇齿与在浩交叠在一起。<br/>前所未有的欲望在在浩体内膨胀。浑身的血液都在燃烧，并不只是向下体汇聚而已，他全身都已经开始发烫。那是与敏恩做爱时所完全不同的、浓稠的欲望，几乎要将在浩与男人一同撕碎捣烂，直到两人的血与骨混在一起，再也无法分离。<br/>可是男人却还是一如既往，因为接吻而微微泛红的脸上依旧是狐狸一样的笑。“在浩，注意呼吸。”他这么说着，语气仿佛说话的对象是个不足五岁的孩子。故意的，这个王八蛋。在浩想着，揽在男人腰间的双手顺着男人的腰线不安分地游走，拉扯着衬衫的下摆用力撕开。布料发出一声哀鸣，几颗纽扣在地板上弹跳开，在空旷的屋内发出低声回响。当在浩做出如此举动时，男人依旧笑着，任由青年将自己身上仅有的外衣剥离，揉成一团随手丢到一边。<br/>“真可惜，那件衣服还是新的，你爸爸只穿过一次而已。”<br/>在浩给的回应是凑上来在男人的喉结上轻咬了一口，双手沿着男人的腰肢一路向下抚摸，隔揉捏着手感良好的臀瓣，满意地听到男人的呼吸频率快了起来。褪去底裤的过程并不如褪去外衣那般顺利，在过程间在浩低下头，第一次注意到男人大腿根部一圈深色的图案。那是蟒蛇形状的刺青，沿着男人的腿纹了一圈，蛇的嘴死死咬住自己的尾巴，怪诞又有些默默的色情。<br/>在浩跟敏恩做爱的次数并不少，却一直是敏恩在做主导，一直以来在浩并没有意见，不如说因为懒得动，觉得这样反而更好。但此时，他在男人的引导之下做着前戏，指尖被男人细巧的手指牵引着来到隐秘的入口处探寻，却感到从未有过的压抑与烦躁。<br/>男人的后穴温暖又湿润，壁揉比在浩想象的柔软，手指进出也比在浩想象中顺利。<br/>因为就在不久之前，已经有人开发过这里，操进过这深处。我的父亲，在浩想，感觉灵魂又因为嫉妒而碎裂开了一些。他的手指模拟着性交的动作在男人后穴进出，听着他唇齿间压抑的喘息，微微抬起视线，便看见男人毫无保留地暴露在他面前的脖颈。在喉结的位置，还有着在浩先前留下的牙印，只是颜色淡了一些。而更往下，锁骨附近的位置，红色的淤血却依旧清晰显眼。<br/>他父亲留下的痕迹。<br/>任何男人看到这种东西都会发疯到想死的吧。在浩咬着牙，用几乎要将满嘴的牙齿咬碎的力度。身体有一次比大脑快了一步，等到意识到时，他依旧一手揽住男人的腰，另一手托着男人的后脑，向前探身连带着两人一起扑到在并不十分柔软的地毯之上。在被压倒在地的瞬间，男人的瞳孔放大了些许，发出一小声几不可闻的惊呼。<br/>身后书桌上皮质的转椅因在浩的动作而被踢到一边，椅子滚在木制的地板上咔咔响，顺着地板的纹路滑向墙边，在撞到墙壁时发出令人不安地闷响，打破了屋里的寂静。两人伏在地上屏息，像是不约而同地等待着什么。然而什么也没有发生。<br/>“疯了吧，在浩。”男人伸手捧住在浩的脸，膝盖顶着他的腰窝，轻轻磨蹭，像是那他很没办法似得笑着，“要是吵醒了大叔，该怎么办啊？”<br/>“没有关系，爸只要睡着，地震也不会醒。”在浩低下头，舌尖舔过父亲留下吻痕的那片皮肤，张嘴用力咬下，在听到男人混着情欲的痛哼时压抑不住勾起的嘴角。<br/>虽然他嘴上这么说着，却因为父亲可能会醒来的事实而忍不住兴奋地颤抖。<br/>醒来吧，醒来就好了。就这么走进书房然后发现我们吧，或者隔着墙仔细听听看，听听他被我压在身下狠狠操弄时发出的呻吟，就像我曾经无数次听到过的那样。<br/>来见证吧，见证儿子超越父亲、儿子背叛父亲、儿子掠夺父亲。<br/>现在，该轮到您嫉妒我了。在浩如此祈祷着，扶着自己早已硬到发痛的性器，狠狠插入了男人的深处，伸手扣住男人的双手，十指交握，将男人低哑的喘息洗漱吞咽进自己的嘴中。</p><p>他们在书房的地板上如野生动物一般交媾，之后又回到了在浩的屋内，在那张窄小的单人床上纠缠，直到精疲力尽。男人最后确实哭出了声，在被青年扣住膝窝几乎操进床垫时伸手揽住他的臂膀，尖利的犬齿咬住在浩肩膀，将高潮时的尖叫堪堪堵住。事后他再去洗了澡，尽管脚步不稳，走路如长出双腿的美人鱼般摇摇欲坠。在浩坐在床上看着他，在看到自己射进的白浊从男人后穴流出、沿着大腿一路向下时下意识舔了舔嘴唇，血液又有了涌向下体的迹象。<br/>十几分钟后，男人回来了，身上套着在浩的T恤，坐在在浩的床沿，用在浩裤袋里找到的Zippo点上了一根烟。<br/>在浩喜欢的牌子。<br/>“真是，该说在浩不愧是年轻人吗？体力好得真可怕。”男人的声音比往常更低哑一些，双眼还有些红肿，却依旧恢复了往常难以捉摸的表情。在浩没有回话，靠在床边一手撑着头，静静地看着男人大腿根部那一圈显眼的刺青。捕捉到了青年的目光，男人缓缓吐出了烟圈，伸手指了指自己的腿，“在意吗？这个？”<br/>在浩不知道该怎么问，只是老实地点了点头。<br/>“啊……很早以前一个男人留下的，因为我说要分手，他想让我留下。”男人又吸了一口烟，说话时轻描带写的语气仿佛在讲别人的故事，“怪难看的疤，想着能变得好看一点就好了，就去纹了这个，现在看起来还挺酷的吧。”<br/>“……那那个男人呢？”<br/>“结婚了哦，和相亲认识的女人。听说有一个女儿，可能比在浩小不了几岁吧。”<br/>“明明之前即使犯罪也要留住你？”<br/>“哎一古，这种话是从哪里学来的啊。”像是听到什么非常好笑的事情一般，男人哈哈笑了起来。夜色柔和了他脸上的线条，让他在说这话时看起来又几分寂寥，“不过，这样的事，只是循环往复在这个世界上发生，就像这条蛇一样，所以也没有什么好奇怪的。” <br/>“……”男人所说的话，在浩似懂非懂，于是他也不打算继续深究。此时此刻做爱后的餍足和疲惫将他的心紧紧包裹，而男人穿着他的衣服存在于属于他的房间这个事实又让他心底因为难以言喻的得意而微微发痒，少年人对未来的幻想蓝图在他脑海之中慢慢铺开。“那么，我们之后会怎么样？”<br/>要交往的吧？跟父亲的情人关系也会解除吧？该怎么跟父亲说呢，会被父亲打吗？但对在浩而已，让父亲生气也好，被父亲殴打也好，都没有关系，在他的蓝图之中，这都不过只是微不足道的小事而已。<br/>男人转过头来看他，沉默了一会儿，直到手中的烟快烧到滤嘴，才伸手在床边柜上的烟灰缸内摁灭。<br/>“会怎么样呢，我说不定会预知未来哦，在浩想听吗？”<br/>“说吧。”<br/>“再过一会儿呢，我会离开，就跟往常一样，会回到自己的公寓。在浩就在房间好好睡上一觉。”男人从在浩的床沿站起了身，高举着双手伸了一个懒腰，“然后，在浩要跟敏恩妹妹道歉，低声下气祈求她的谅解。因为敏恩妹妹很喜欢在浩，所以很容易就能和好如初。”<br/>“……什么啊？”在浩的手支持不住自己的头，猛地一滑，差点从床上跌落。<br/>“然后，我会收拾好行李，坐的士去仁川机场。因为很早以前就订好了票去国外，所以手续办完之后很快就可以离开。在意识到联系不上我之后，在浩爸爸会生气，但很快恢复，之后会当作我从来没有存在过的样子，恢复到我出现之前的日常。然后在浩会好好读大学、服兵役、找到合适的工作，跟敏恩妹妹交往或是跟其他女孩子交往，跟普通人一样结婚、有孩子，组成幸福的家庭。某一天想起今天，只会当作年幼时期的笑话一样，笑一笑就忘了。”<br/>“说的什么疯话！”在浩猛地一拳砸在床上，柔软的床垫凹下一个深坑，又慢慢恢复。他翻下床，伸手握住男人的手腕，死死拽紧，掌心感受到男人的脉搏在皮肉之下缓慢跳动。男人看着他，既没有抽手，也没有其他表情，只是微微歪一歪头，半长的灰发遮住了大半的面孔。“什么狗X一样的预言，去国外又是怎么回事，我根本没听说过！”<br/>“那是当然的啊，毕竟我也没想过真的会和在浩上床嘛。不过确实，姜代表给钱很爽快，也很好哄，但是再不抽身的话，大概就麻烦了。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“因为有人会真的诞生出感情，不抽身离开的话就会有很多麻烦事。”男人语气平淡，目光却不经意间落在自己腿根的刺青上。周而复始的蛇瞪着黄色的眼瞳回应着男人的目光。<br/>是谁？在浩想问。是父亲对男人，还是男人对父亲？或者是他对男人，亦或是……<br/>“胡说八道，明明只是你自己想逃而已。”在浩忽然冷静了下来。他的语气低了一些，握住男人手腕的力道却没有丝毫的松懈，他往前凑了些，好看清男人的脸，“因为受过伤，所以把自己关在壳里，只是玩玩的话什么都可以，遇到真格就落荒而逃，说到底，只是胆小鬼而已。”<br/>男人猛地后退了些，如狐狸一般总是游刃有余的表情第一次出现了裂痕，露出既像是恐惧又像是生气的表情，张了张嘴，却半天没有说出话来。在浩能感受到他的紧张，被在浩握住的手腕肌肉绷紧，如果有男人有尾巴的话，此时大概会像受惊的猫咪一样炸开毛吧？他们离得很近，近得又一次像是要接吻一般。<br/>然后，在浩放开了手，退回到了床边坐下。<br/>“那么，请你逃吧。”<br/>“什么？”对在浩突然的态度转变，男人本能地流露出了惊讶与不解。<br/>“捉鬼游戏。既然你那么害怕我的感情想要逃跑的话，那就跑吧。但是，数到一百我就会开始追的，被我追到，就不会再放你离开的，请做好准备。”<br/>男人举着先前被握住的手腕没有放下，又愣了半晌之后，噗嗤一声笑了出来，之后笑得越来越厉害，捂着肚子蹲坐在了地上。<br/>“干，干什么啊！”<br/>“哎一古，在说什么呀，这孩子。我们在浩，想不到是中二病啊？大发，这个年纪了，怎么还在说这么奇怪的话？”<br/>“喂！别人那么认真说的话！”自以为帅了一把的青年顿时面红耳赤，如孩子般低吼抱怨道，“呀，别笑了！真是！”<br/>但男人还是笑了好一阵，笑到眼角带泪才停下来，伸手揉乱在浩的头发，就像是长辈对孩子一样。<br/>“干嘛呀！”在浩耳根的潮红还未褪去，立马闹起了别扭，但是也任由男人揉着他的头发，半分推开的意思也没有，“……还要去厨房做菜吗，都已经这个点了。”<br/>“嗯，简单的便当而已。明明是给你留的，最后一次，至少真的吃下去吧。”男人的手轻轻拂过在浩额角早前被敏恩殴打而肿起的地方，那里此时看起来已经有些吓人。在浩微微抬起头想要去看男人的表情，但男人已经放开了手，摇摇晃晃走向房间门口。<br/>“倒数计时，能数快一点就好了。”在关上门前，他说。</p><p>在浩趴在窗前，一如往常，看着男人被月光照亮的背影沿着坡道缓缓消失在街道的尽头，然后才拉上窗帘，躺会了床上。<br/>男人留下的紫菜包饭放在书桌上，边上是没有抽完的半盒烟。床单上还有些许余温，和淡淡的木质香水气息。在浩将脸埋进床单，深吸了一口气。<br/>一百，九十九，九十八……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>